


Call It A Draw

by Rissalena



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissalena/pseuds/Rissalena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, plain and simple. Jacob and an un-named female Assassin get it on. I have a pretty detailed backstory for this relationship that I might actually write eventually, but for now, here's some smut. </p>
<p>(BTW, consent is sexy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It A Draw

Things had changed between them, there was no denying that. She’d been forced to admit her initial judgement of him was wrong, which actually had made it easier to come to terms with her growing attraction to him. But she certainly wasn’t going to make the first move. This was a very delicate game they were playing, and she was not about to let him win. She was an Assassin, damnit, she had a lifetime of training and self-control, and she could take whatever that sexy rogue threw at her. 

But that didn’t mean she didn’t have a lot of pent up frustration, and she needed to find an outlet. She’d heard about some fight clubs around London, and decided a nice boxing match was exactly the thing to work out some of this tension. She found the nearest one and boldly entered, ready to throw her name into the ring and kick some ass. What she saw upon entering, however, did nothing to help calm her frayed nerves. In the center of the ring stood Jacob Frye, stripped naked to the waist and glistening with sweat. She watched enraptured as he took on each opponent with ease, his back muscles rippling with each punch and his chest heaving with each inhalation. The match ended and he grinned smugly, noticing her for the first time as he exited the ring. She took a deep breath and strode up to him, willing herself to cool down, an objective not easily attained, as Jacob still hadn’t bothered to put his shirt back on. 

He could see the effect he was having on her immediately. Despite her very carefully controlled expression, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes kept darting down to take in the vast expanse of exposed skin he was determined not to cover up yet. They’d been dancing around each other for weeks now, neither wanting to be the first to give in. He certainly didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of winning, but at that moment, he was running on pure adrenaline. Besides, based on her current state, he was pretty sure they could call this one a draw. 

As soon as he was within arm’s length of her, he wordlessly reached out and snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her into his bare chest. She gasped in surprise at the contact, recovering herself just in time for Jacob to bring his other hand to her cheek and capture her lips in fevered kiss. Slipping her arms around his neck, she returned the kiss just as passionately and pressed her body into his. They lost themselves for a moment, completely forgetting their location until the surrounding crowd erupted into jeers and shouts. Pulling back with a laugh, Jacob reached down to pick up his discarded shirt and jacket, donning both quickly and grabbing her hand. 

“Let’s get out of here”, he breathed in a husky tone, leading her out the door and into the cool night air. They wound through the streets of London, moving quickly toward the train and not stopping until they were in his private car with the door locked. 

She stopped just inside the door, watching as Jacob strode further into the room, removing his hat and jacket as he went. She raked her eyes over him from head to toe, removing her own jacket and laying it across a nearby chair. The walk through London had calmed them both enough that they weren’t so hurried in their desires, though they were just as passionate. He turned to look at her from across the room, suddenly struck by how enamored he was with this woman. There was no need to rush now, so with deliberate movements he took the few steps to reach her and brought both hands up to cup her cheeks. Eyes locked with hers, he slowly lowered his head until his lips hovered just millimeters away from hers.

“I’ve wanted you for so long”, he whispered, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on hers before finally bringing their lips together. 

She didn’t hesitate to return the kiss, hands already moving up his chest to the buttons of his shirt. Her steady hands made quick work of the buttons, and she moved them across his now exposed stomach as he deepened the kiss. His own hands had not been idle, untying the sash at her waist and breaking the kiss just long enough to pull her shirt up and over her head, shrugging off his own as he did. His lips met hers again as he pulled her back into his embrace, the feeling of bare skin on bare skin everything he’d been imagining. He ran his hands up and down her back, finally drifting low enough to grab her ass and pick her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he moved toward the bed, never breaking the kiss. He stopped for a moment at the edge, not quite ready to relinquish contact, even for the moment it would take to lay her down. Desire finally winning out, he broke the kiss and lowered her to the bed, bringing his hands to the ties at the front of her trousers. He paused for a moment, eyes going to her face to see her reaction.

“You want this, right?” he asked, never losing his confidence but needing to make sure she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

“I’ve never wanted anything more”, she said with a smile, dropping her head back as he took the opportunity to pepper her stomach with kisses. Returning to the task at hand, he slowly undid the laces of her trousers, brushing her hips as he dipped his fingers under the fabric to pull them down. He grinned up at her as he realized she wasn’t wearing anything underneath them, and desperately pulled at the laces of her boots as he tore her pants all the way down. Once he had successfully removed the last of her clothes, he stopped, staring at her from the foot of the bed just taking her in. She could see the front of his trousers straining over his bulge, and she quirked an eyebrow and beckoned him back down onto the bed. Kicking off his boots, he crawled up her body until his face was level with hers, descending on her again in a passion filled kiss. Reaching down she undid the buckle of his belt, untying the front of his trousers with deft fingers. She pushed his trousers down over his hips, far enough for him to wriggle out of them without breaking their kiss. Kicking them off fully, he stretched his body over hers, relishing the feeling of her soft body underneath his. She clawed at his back as his lips moved down, gently sucking on her neck then moving to her collar bone, then lower. She moaned as his lips made contact with her breast, his fingers gently dragging up and down her hip and thigh. His tongue flicked over her nipple as his fingers moved inward, parting her thighs and slowly walking his fingers towards her center. Propping herself up on her elbows and grabbing his shoulders, she pulled his torso back up and kissed him deeply as he dipped one finger, then two into her dripping core. Whimpering into his mouth, she reached down to stroke his rock hard member before breaking the kiss to drop back onto the bed with a low moan. Her hands moved into his hair as he began to kiss lower again, moving this time from her breast to her stomach, fingers gently moving inside her the whole time. He kissed lower and lower, moving down her hip to her outer thigh, finally removing his fingers to part her legs even further. He brought his lips to her inner thigh, lightly sucking as he glanced up at her, making eye contact before surging forward, bringing his tongue to her hot center. He began gently, swirling his tongue around her clit and then licking directly up the center. 

“Oh god”, she cried, hands tousling his hair as he ravaged her, tongue never stopping as he pulled moan after moan out of her, the sound music to his ears. He was so hard it was almost unbearable and he had to resist the urge to take himself in his hand while he listened to her cries. He would get to that eventually, but for now he wanted to focus completely on her pleasure. 

He didn’t have to wait too much longer, as in the middle of her moans she cried out, “Jacob, I need you inside of me”. 

He gave her one final lick, eliciting another low moan, before kissing his way up her stomach and chest, stopping as soon as he was lined up with her entrance. He placed his lips over hers, kissing her more gently this time, before resting his forehead on her shoulder with a sigh as he slowly slid his cock into her. He entered her halfway before pulling out slowly, only to push back in all the way, stopping once he was completely inside her. He stilled for a moment, savoring the feeling, before pulling out and thrusting into her hard, causing her to cry out his name as she clutched him to her. He set a slow but intense pace, rolling his hips back and driving them back forward as brought his mouth to hers, claiming her in every way possible. She bit his lower lip and he groaned, hands roaming all over her body as his thrusts became faster and stronger. Her breath hitched as she felt the tension in her lower abdomen building, each thrust now bringing his cock to hit that sweet spot inside of her. 

“Oh god”, he moaned into her ear, “You feel so amazing”. He nibbled her ear and she gasped as he whispered again, “I need you to come for me”. Tension coiling tighter and tighter, she squeezed around his cock and he moaned loudly, the delicious noise more than enough to tip her over the edge.

“Jacob!” She cried as her orgasm hit, waves of pleasure rolling over her as she contracted around him, drawing an even loader moan out of him. The feeling of her coming around him was all he needed and he thrust hard as he came inside her with a final groan, the feeling of his hot cum enough to draw her own orgasm out even further.

He collapsed onto her and she cradled his head to her chest, leaning down to place quick kisses on his hair and forehead. After a moment of recovery, he rolled onto his side, pulling her into his arms as he went. Not needing to say anything, they luxuriated in the afterglow until he felt her breathing slow down to a steady, measured pace. He smiled as he allowed sleep to claim him as well, finally content with his lover in his arms.


End file.
